


【原创OC】肉体成瘾

by ShadowSelina



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Void Elf, blood elf
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSelina/pseuds/ShadowSelina
Summary: 他独自一人坠向黑暗。
Relationships: Blood Elf | Elves/Void Elf | Elves (Warcraft), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	【原创OC】肉体成瘾

**Author's Note:**

> 是OC文。  
> 血精灵圣骑♂ × 虚空精灵术士♂  
> 略黑。暗示人外与不健康关系

【WOW】肉体成瘾

痛苦。痛苦。痛苦。  
天黑了。

世界上最痛苦的事是什么？  
是梦想破灭、求而不得？——或许不是，毕竟人生就是不断的起起落落、摸爬滚打。  
是爱上不该爱的那个人？——也许也不是。人类爱上黑龙，已死之人的禁断之恋，最后总有一方需要放下、将对方忘记。  
那么，是什么呢？  
对于他而言——  
是得到、但是又再度失去某个珍视之人。  
“阵营和感情。你选择什么？”

他已经忘记他们到底有多久没见面了。日子一天一天飞逝，库尔提拉斯和赞达拉的战况日渐焦灼，每天天还没亮就被塞宁拉起来做战斗规划，然后陪着小队巡逻到傍晚，之后又是无尽的作战规划。他也没有更多的时间去对着日记写下每天的心得与琐事了——然而这只是徒增痛苦罢了。  
当你没有时间能向日记本倾倒心事而虚空的低语又无时无刻纠缠着你——你很快就会开始变得心烦意乱、脾气暴躁，几乎提前进入更年期。这已经是他这个星期第三次对着威瑟拉大声嚷嚷让她离他的妹妹远一点，而死亡骑士只是挑着眉毛平静地和稀泥。  
她看出来了。他们肯定看出来了。  
夜深人静的时刻，黑暗的卧室里，他再一次心不在焉地咬破了自己的指关节。

人人都说术士是一群没有情商的疯子；现在同样的说法亦适用于恶魔猎手。  
今天的巡逻偏偏是和塞涅卡一起，这位恶魔猎手最擅长的就是哪壶不开提哪壶。他下定决心，在这次巡逻中他最好一言不发；恶魔猎手似乎也发现了这点，所以只是一直唠叨一些她那德鲁伊女友的小事。  
最后，在恶魔猎手似乎找不到更多的话题的时候，他们之间终于迎来了舒适的沉默。  
然而片刻之后——  
“你知道的，我听米尼亚德说过一些关于你的事。关于那个我很抱歉——”  
某种奇特的感觉在一瞬间击中了他——愤怒，痛苦，还有别的什么——他像被激怒的猫一样从牙缝中发出了嘶嘶声：“不关你的事。”  
不要装了。你们什么都不懂。  
恶魔猎手只是古怪地看了他一眼，没再说话。

“你不能再这样下去了。”塞宁清了清嗓子。“我亲爱的哥哥——我已经收到了来自塞涅卡、威瑟拉还有一干联盟士兵对你的脾气的投诉。就连魔导师乌布里克都觉得你的脾气实在有些过了——”  
“哦。”  
她叹了口气。“不打算谈谈？”  
“我很好。”他条件反射地回答。这当然是假话，但是他也没打算纠正。  
塞宁翻了个白眼。“劳烦你至少去酒吧喝一杯吧。”

他去了一家达拉然的中立酒馆，点了一打烈酒打算把自己灌醉。  
然后他看到了一个熟悉的背影。柔顺的金发、修长的双耳，挺拔的背影——  
心跳加速。血液上涌。他用颤抖的手拍了拍那个精灵的肩……  
高等精灵酒保转过头困惑地看着他。他不动声色地收回手。“不好意思，我的酒喝完了。能再帮我拿几杯吗？”  
错了。错了。全都错了。

“你看起来糟透了。”某天他们的指挥官用玩笑的语气这么说，“你该泄泄火了，年轻人。”  
啊。是。“泄火”。人类管这事叫这个。他每天晚上用手指干自己至少两次，可是这并不能平息躁动的神经也不能让他稍微好受一些。越是这样，越是烦躁。  
就像被昆虫叮咬，又痒又疼，但是你永远也挠不到那个被咬了的地方。  
缺失。缺失了什么。是什么呢？

“你有喜欢的人吗？你喜欢的人是什么样子的呢？”  
情人节的时候会有羞怯的姑娘这么问他。  
他从来都不敢回答。

他在达拉然的中立酒馆看到一个熟悉的背影，柔顺的金发，修长的双耳。他激动地上前拍了拍那人的肩，然后那人告诉他——  
“滚开，叛徒。”  
他从噩梦中惊醒。

“你真的……不打算谈谈吗？”  
他从作战地图前转身，看到塞宁正担忧地看着他。  
他迅速思考了一下。“我真的很好。”  
“你都有眼袋了。”  
“只是有些失眠。我还是能一打十的。”  
无视妹妹无奈的叹息，他头也不回地走出了船舱。

他又做梦了。  
梦里有久远的往事，洛丹伦的战场，和一把伴随着怒吼向他掷来的圣锤。  
梦里还有一个挺拔高大的身影，温柔地爱抚他、进入他，让他浑身酥软——  
要是梦永远不会醒该多好啊。  
之后他花了将近一个小时才处理好这场美妙梦境的后果，手上全是黏黏糊糊的体液。可是那一刻他却感到前所未有的空虚——  
缺少了什么。  
到底是什么呢？

“我的身体和内心几乎要分裂了。追求欲望，追求……追求他人的体温。但是另一方面却知道这完全是自毁行为。”  
“虚空在上，要是我哪天疯了请提前一天通知我，我好烧掉自己所有的信件和日记。”

那个推销草药的地精是把这株看似不起眼的植物吹得天花乱坠；他想反正自己有够糟糕的了，再糟糕一点也没啥。  
所以当晚回到房间里后，他按照地精的说明取下一片叶子，研磨成粉，小心地加到了酒杯里——  
他陷入狂乱的色彩之中。他看到久远的记忆，永歌森林的夜晚、奎尔萨拉斯的灯火和幽魂之地里偷偷从窗户缝塞进来的信件；他看到那人明媚的笑容，那双手落在他唇上的感觉如此真实……  
三天后，当他从幻觉中醒来时，看到的是坐在床边双眼通红的塞宁。  
那之后他们严格限制了他的花销。那株植物也被没收了，现在他能加到酒里的全都是米尼亚德精心挑选的宁神花。  
……有点可惜。

至少现在他知道自己缺少什么了。不就是肢体接触吗？很好找。  
依然是同样的中立酒馆，这里有数不清的脑子不大好使的醉汉，稍微耍耍手段就能让他们上钩。  
……至少本来应该是这样的。  
他从来没有成功过。每次对方开始触碰他、说着下流的粗话时，他就会开始觉得恶心。  
他们知道的太多了。他们会听到他在gc时喊出的名字。他们会抓住把柄……  
最后他选择了一个术士所能想出的最佳替代方案。恶魔守卫派上了大用场；它们的身形足够魁梧能够满足他的欲望；它们足够聪明，会听从主人的命令；但是它们也足够笨，既不会多嘴多舌，也不会去思考他在它身上驰骋的时候呜咽着的那个名字到底属于谁。

虚空的低语日益猖狂。  
空虚。空虚。浑身发痒燥热。渴求、恐惧、渴求、恐惧、渴求恐惧渴求恐惧渴求恐惧恐惧恐惧恐惧……  
他偷偷停掉了米尼亚德塞给他的宁神花和其他草药。  
反正没什么用。

“……■■■？”  
他猛地抬起头；他肯定是又在作战回忆上晃神了。他们好像在叫自己；但是说了些啥，他还真是没听清。  
最后是奥蕾莉亚女士轻咳一声，说觉得他状况不大好应该回房间休息一下。  
于是他一言不发回到房间，将自己扔到床上。  
好累。

他知道塞宁很担心他；他的妹妹看着他时眼里总是带着焦急和悲伤；其他的队员亦是如此。  
然而当他面对他们时，他看到的只是一团团模糊不清的阴影。在他不甚清醒的大脑里虚空则不断唆使他去伤害他们；他别无选择。  
面对他们的关心，他选择了转身离开。

他在达拉然的中立酒馆，一个人坐在吧台边。有人从背后拍了拍他的肩。  
转过头时映入眼帘的是无比熟悉的脸，那人身穿辛多雷的战甲，莹绿色的双眼直落在他身上。  
惊讶。喜悦。渴望。猜疑。恐惧恐惧恐惧。  
他努力从那个令人流连忘返的触摸中挣脱，用邪能火焰砸了那人一脸。  
不。不要在这个时候。明明已经习惯了。他可以挨过去的，为什么——  
如果有人在背后喊你的名字，努力无视就好了。

然而即便如此，那个晚上他还是只靠着手指想象着那人身体的触感就gc了三次。智慧生物的意志力竟是如此的脆弱不堪啊。

“他对你做了什么？！”  
“我说了，什么都没有。”  
“我不信。”塞宁几乎是愤怒地指控着，“自从你上次在酒馆看到瑟拉玛——你已经三天没睡觉了！你快毁掉你自己了！”  
“没有就是没有，要是真毁了也是我自己的选择。”  
真要说那个傻子做了什么的话，大概只能是看起来像个沐浴在圣光下的天使，而他自己是如此的可悲又无可救药。。

这原本是一件简单的任务，互送一批货物前往他们在赞达拉的某个前哨站。但是虚空在上，鬼知道为什么丛林里的巨型暴龙会突然兴致大发集体出来狩猎。  
运货的脚男已经死的死伤的伤，以小队的实力想要击退大量的袭击还有些勉强。塞宁和其他成员已经显出疲态，他自己亦是如此。  
也许是因为突袭，也许是因为日渐糟糕的精神状态——啊，不管什么原因了。反正他被暴龙的尾巴扫到就是了。那个大个子打人可真是有够疼的，他感觉自己的内脏没准已经碎了，世界在他眼前愈发模糊与黑暗起来。  
意识消失的前一刻，他眼角的余光瞟到了一道从旁边飞来的耀眼金光。

“你醒了。”  
坐在他床边的血精灵圣骑士轻咳一声，似乎显得有些尴尬。他偏过头假装没有听到对方说了什么。  
“嗯，所以你的德鲁伊朋友说你的肋骨全断了，还有各种内伤，他们花了老大的劲才把你救回来。至于塞宁，她似乎坚信这一切都是我的错，所以把我关在了这里——”  
没有回答。  
瑟拉玛几不可闻地叹了口气，最终认认真真地喊了他的名字。“亚林。”  
“……”  
“嗯……你可以至少看着我吗？”  
“不要。”微弱的烛光下，术士听到自己的声音嘶哑而颤抖。“离我远点。”  
“恕我拒绝。”  
“为什么，瑟拉玛？为什么是现在？你不是高贵的大领主吗，反正我是个肮脏的叛徒，背叛了你心爱的辛多雷和部落，为什么不在洛丹伦的时候就杀了我——”  
“圣光在上，因为你压根不是个——该死，你觉得我要是再手下留情一点大酋长和摄政王会看不出来？”  
“我——不。求你了。离我远点。离、离我——”  
他们也不知道到底是谁先吻了谁。

【对不起。】  
【真的、对不起。】  
【虽然知道不完全是自己的问题，却还是忍不住想这么说。】  
【在我们还是奎尔多雷的时候，我们曾发过誓要当一辈子的朋友。在你被罗曼斯逐出银月城的时候，我们还发过誓会爱对方一辈子。】  
【我们都食言了。】  
【那么，究竟是谁先抛弃了谁呢？】  
【不。那些东西，在此时、此刻，无关紧要——】

“你接下来有什么打算？”  
亚林瞟了一眼身边的瑟拉玛。“没有。大概是尽可能活到战争结束。如果那个时候我没找到新的人生目标——而且没有疯——我就去死。”  
血精灵看起来有些不安地沉默了片刻。  
“我想——如果战争结束了，真有那么一天——我就和你一起去冒险。”  
“哦，得了吧。那样的话前提是我们俩谁都没死。这也太难了，你这是在立flag。”  
“……不是，至少努力一下？我会努力不食言的，不如你也考虑一下？”  
虚空精灵叹了口气，闭上双眼遮掩眼里的雾气。“……嗯。”

END

“不过……话说回来……摄政王还真是越来越老练了啊，我记得凯尔萨斯王子刚走的时候他还……”  
“是啊。”  
“……不过话说回来，他叫啥来着？我一直记不住他名字，是叫什么……”  
“……你也太健忘了，才到了联盟几年啊。他是叫……洛……洛……奇怪了，是洛什么来着……”  
“……”  
“……算了还是叫他阿强吧。”


End file.
